


Ronald's Adventures in Wonderland

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, Memory Loss, Nonsense, POV Male Character, POV Ron Weasley, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Ron finds himself in a strange garden with no recollection as to how he got there. The last thing he remembers was reading a story to his daughter.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020





	Ronald's Adventures in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Double-dipped weigh this one and I just had to take the angsty old man out to play - one of these days I /will/ return to Ginger Biscuit, I promise.
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> 31 Days of Writing: A crossover.
> 
> Cast The Dice: Memory Loss

Ron stared at the wand in his hand. He knew that he'd cast a spell at some point, probably in the last ten minutes, but he had no recollection of what the spell was or how he had even gotten to this strange place. He was in a garden that he supposed could have looked like Hogwarts if he squinted but the flowers that adorned the bushes were quite unusual. He hadn't seen flowers that actually looked as though they were bleeding before, not even in the greenhouses.

Slowly he put his wand back behind his ear and looked around him as he tried to figure out where he was and more importantly how he had gotten there. He didn't think that he had apparated, the dizzy nauseous feeling that he often associated with it was missing, but that didn't explain how he was now in a completely different place than where he had started.

He ran his hand over his face before deciding to have a proper look around and see if that might help to shed some light on the matter. On closer inspection of the flowers, he found that they weren't actually bleeding but that they were coated in paint. A frown took over his features as he tried to figure out who would have painted flowers - especially ones that you can actually buy or grow already in red.

He didn't get further than the flowers before a voice sounded from behind him. 

"Late. I'm late."

A frown took over Ron's face. He hadn't seen anyone before but he supposed that he shouldn't be all too surprised that he wasn't actually alone, especially when this place, wherever he was, looked massive. 

He was surprised, however, to see that the voice belonged to a white rabbit. A white rabbit wearing a waistcoat and carrying a rather large pocket watch in its paws. Now, Ron had seen some pretty strange things in his life, but he didn't think that he had ever seen an anthropomorphic animal before.

"Hello?" He called out to it, hoping not to startle the rabbit but at the same time wanting to know who or what this creature was and where it was going. As far as he was aware, you couldn't talk when in your animagus form so he quickly ruled that out.

"Young man!" The white rabbit exclaimed, almost dropping the pocket watch as he jumped at Ron's interruption. "We're late!"

Ron's frown only increased. "Late for what?" He asked slowly as he looked around him again. He didn't recall having any prior commitments, but then he didn't recall all that much. The last thing he remembered was reading a story to his daughter and fucking her into bed.

"We're late!" The white rabbit repeated before he took off, running on two legs, even though Ron was pretty sure that running on four would have been a lot more effective.

He gave a slight shake of his head before deciding that he should probably just follow. By now the rabbit was out of sight but he decided just to try and find his own way to wherever it was that he was supposedly late to.

As he walked he wondered if this was all just a dream. He didn't remember falling asleep, and this didn't really feel like his usual dreams, but he knew that anything was possible as he wandered along a virtually non-existent path and into some woods.

"Are you lost?" A voice asked when he had been walking for a while.

"Who's there?" Ron asked, his eyes darting around him. The voice had come from above him, but he couldn't see anyone around, not even up in the trees.

"Who isn't there is a better question." The voice replied in a completely unhelpful manner.

Ron managed to resist rolling his eyes. He knew better than to piss off disembodied voices after all. "Okay, who isn't there?" He asked as he watched the general area that the voice had come from. He hoped that whoever it was would make themselves known sooner or later, especially as he was apparently late for  _ something _ .

Slowly his eyes managed to focus on a shape in the branches above his head and what appeared to be a cat came swimming into view. First a talking rabbit, now a talking cat? Had he ingested something that he shouldn't? He rubbed his temples and shook his head slightly.

"You know what, never mind." He mumbled. "Did a rabbit pass by this way?" He asked instead as if expecting to get a straight answer out of a cat. If this cat was anything like Crookshanks then he was pretty screwed.

"When?" The cat asked lazily, stretching out. Ron was pretty sure that it was grinning at him. Could cats grin?

He stared at it for a while before he blinked slowly a few times and shook his head again. "Never mind." He repeated and decided just to head off down the path. Either he'd find the white rabbit or he'd find some answers as to where he was and why he was there.

He walked for a little while longer and became increasingly convinced that he could hear music ahead of him. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing but he kept on walking towards it anyway and eventually he stumbled into a clearing where a table sat in the middle. That was strange enough, to see furniture in the middle of a wood, but that was probably the most normal thing about the scene in front of him.

Around the table sat the white rabbit, what looked like a rat wearing clothes (and his first thought was Scanners), a girl in a blue dress, and a man in a slightly askew top hat.

"There you are, my boy!" The man exclaimed and a chair at the end of the table closest to Ron shot out. "We thought you weren't coming!"

Ron eyed up the chair sceptically before he slowly took a seat, only to be poured a cup of tea - from the teapot that he was pretty sure he had just seen the rat (or was it a mouse?) emerge from. "Uh. Thanks." He decided not to ask who they were or why they were waiting for him in the first place. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't get a straight answer anyway. This place, wherever it was, didn't seem to give straight answers.

He took the tea just as the small group started singing again. The tune was one that Ron knew, but the lyrics definitely were not. What was an unbirthday anyway?

When the song ended - after what seemed like a lifetime - the man in the hat yelled out "All change!"

Ron had no idea what this meant until everyone at the table got up and rushed around to sit in a new chair, leaving their tea behind. He was left even more perplexed than he was previously. This place really was nonsense - and then it dawned on him.

The story he had been reading to Rose before he had ended up here was also about a nonsense place. He had just simply fallen asleep. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to will himself awake. He'd had more than enough of chasing rabbits and talking to cats for one day.


End file.
